Soulmate
by Mas Jimi
Summary: Soulmate hm? Ada yang bilang soulmate itu bisa jadi seorang sahabat, dan bisa pula cinta. Tapi jika soulmate disini artinya sahabat sekaligus cinta bagaimana? VMIN/MINV. DLDR


Soulmate

.

.

Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, and other Cast

 _Italic_ for Flashback

.

.

Happy Reading!

Soulmate hm? Ada yang bilang soulmate itu bisa jadi seorang sahabat, dan bisa pula cinta. Tapi jika soulmate disini artinya sahabat sekaligus cinta bagaimana? itulah yang membuat Jimin dilema akhir-akhir ini. Ia sayang Taehyung sebagai sahabat, tapi entah kenapa rasa panas menggerogoti hatinya saat melihat Taehyung jalan berdampingan sambil berpegang tangan dengan seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang?

Jimin cemburu. Tapi pada siapa? Pada Taehyung? Jimin bahkan tak mengenal wanita itu, bagaimana bisa ia cemburu padanya? Lantas pada wanita itukah? Kenapa Jimin harus cemburu pada wanita itu? Apa Jimin menyukai Taehyung?

"tidak.." bisik Jimin pelan pada dirinya. Tak mungkin ia menyukai Taehyung. Suka dalam artian cinta. Tak mungkin. Mungkin Jimin hanya cemburu karena Taehyung sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, sedangkan ia sendiri masih setia dengan status lajangnya?

"haha.. ya. Pasti begitu" ucap Jimin parau sambil meremas rambutnya

.

 _"Jimin.. boleh aku masuk?" tanya Taehyung sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Jimin, membuat sang pemilik kamar tersadar dari tidurnya_

 _"Taehyung? Masuklah" ucap Jimin setengah berteriak sambil duduk diatas ranjangnya. Pintupun terbuka, menampilkan sosok Taehyung dengan wajah suntuk dan ketakutannya, membuat Jimin yang melihatnya pun jadi terheran_

 _"ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu seperti orang yang habis melihat hantu?" tanya Jimin sambil terkekeh pelan. Taehyung mengangguk. Ha? Jimin melotot horor. Jadi Taehyung benar-benar habis melihat hantu?_

 _"aku.. aku cuma mimpi buruk, Chim" ucap Taehyung parau. Jimin tersenyum sambil mengusap surai coklat Taehyung. Ternyata Taehyung sebegini polosnya. Padahal dulu Jimin yang paling takut hantu, tapi sekarang berbanding terbalik_

 _"lalu kau mau apa hm? Tidur bersamaku?" tanya Jimin sambil terkekeh pelan. Dan anggukan Taehyung pun menjadi jawaban mutlak atas pertanyaan Jimin_

 _"hmm.. kemarilah bayi besarku" Jimin lantas memeluk Taehyung sambil merebahkan tubuh mereka berdua keatas ranjang diiringi kekehan pelan dari mereka berdua, kemudian Jimin menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua._

.

Disinilah Jimin, disebuah bangku taman dipinggir jalan, merenung sendirian sambil menatap jalanan aspal dibawahnya. Ia masih memikirkan Taehyung.. dan wanita tadi. Sial! Kenapa ia jadi kacau begini setelah melihat Taehyung? Seharusnya ia senang kalau sahabatnya kini sudah memiliki seorang kekasih (mengingat Taehyung sangat payah dalam urusan perempuan). Tapi apa yang hatinya katakan? Hatinya seolah menolak jika Taehyung memiliki seseorang yang dicintainya. Hatinya berteriak dan meraung kesakitan entah apa sebabnya. Biasanya jika sudah seperti ini, Jimin akan berlari kepelukan Taehyung dan menceritakan masalahnya hingga tuntas dan berakhir menangis bersama. Hanya Taehyung yang bisa mengobatinya. Tapi jika penyebab Jimin kacau seperti ini adalah Taehyung sendiri.. lantas siapa yang akan mengobati luka hatinya? Jimin terkekeh pelan sambil mengusap air mata dikedua sudut matanya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menetralkan emosinya sambil memutar kembali memori berharganya bersama Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung.." ucap Jimin parau. Tanpa sadar air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Mengapa ia menangis? Mengapa begitu sakit sampai rasanya ingin mati? Hanya Kim Taehyung yang bisa membuat Jimin sedemikian terpuruknya. Hanya dengan melihat Taehyung bersama orang lain saja sudah membuat Jimin kalang kabut begini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?

"Kim Taehyung.." Jimin mengusak matanya dengan lengan kirinya, berusaha menghentikan air matanya

.

 _"aku suka dream catcher, jadi aku membelinya. Ini milikmu" Jimin menyodorkan sebuah dream catcher pada Taehyung dihadapan semua member_

 _"kenapa kau memberikan itu pada V?" tanya sang leader a.k.a Kim Namjoon_

 _"kudengar V mengalami mimpi buruk malam itu,V datang ke kamarku untuk tidur bersama setelah ia melihat hantu" ucap Jimin sambil terkekeh pelan. Taehyung menerima dream catcher dari Jimin dengan mata berbinarnya_

.

"Yo~ Uri Jiminie, darimana saja kau?" tanya Hoseok yang baru saja keluar dari dapur sambil membawa sebungkus keripik tortilla dan satu buah cokelat

"maaf hyung, moodku sedang memburuk" ucap Jimin lesu. Ia mendaratkan bokongnya di sofa ruang tamu dan diikuti oleh Hoseok

"hei, kau kenapa? Tak biasanya seperti ini" ucap Hoseok sambil merangkul pundak Jimin sedangkan Jimin hanya membalasnya dengan helaan nafas yang berat.

"entahlah hyung, aku sendiri tidak tahu" Hoseok mengernyit heran, ada ya orang galau tapi tidak mengerti apa yang digalauinya?

"kau ini kenapa astaga, kau jadi seperti orang yang sedang depresi. Apa yang membuatmu sampai begini? Ayo katakan padaku" ucap Hoseok sambil menepuk nepuk pundak Jimin untuk menenangkannya

"Taehyung.." ha? Taehyung? Hoseok mengernyitkan alisnya. Jadi Taehyung yang telah membuat Jimin seperti orang gila begini? Wah benar-benar, Hoseok harus membuat perhitungan pada Taehyung

"Taehyung harus kuberi pelajaran karena membuatmu kacau begini" belum sempat Hoseok berdiri, Jimin menahannya dengan satu tangannya

"bukan hyung, ini bukan saah Taehyung. Aku hanya.. ah sudahlah"ucap Jimin sambil menutup matanya dengan lengannya. Hoseok mengernyit heran. Tadi dia bilang Taehyung yang membuatnya kacau, sekarang ini bukan salah Taehyung. Maunya apa si kerdil ini? Kalau Hoseok tidak ingat dia magnae terkerdil di Bangtan, mungkin dia sudah dibuat tinggi oleh Hoseok /loh

Hoseok kembali duduk disamping Jimin sambil menghela nafas berat

"hahh.. baiklah, jadi ada apa? Kau ada masalah apa dengan Taehyung?" tanya Hoseok sabar

"tidak hyung, kami tidak punya masalah apa-apa" ucap Jimin yang masih setia menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya ditangannya. Oke Hoseok mulai kesal. Bagaimana bisa ia jadi kacau padahal tak ada masalah? Astaga si Park sialan ini memang benar-benar

"astaga lalu kau ini kenapa?"

"bisakah kau berhenti bertanya 'kau kenapa' padaku? Aku pusing mendengarnya hyung" Jimin meningggikan suaranya sambil menatap tajam Hoseok, jengah dengan pertanyaan Hoseok yang selalu menanyakan hal yang sama

"Makanya jawab aku dengan benar dan jangan buat aku bertanya lagi padamu atau aku akan mendapat hadiah piring dari PD-nim" ucap Hoseok tak kalah tinggi sambil berdiri dihadapan Jimin dengan tatapan nyalang. Loh kenapa jadi mereka yang bertengkar?

"kenapa kau mau tahu urusanku!?" bentak Jimin lagi, kali ini ia ikut berdiri didepan Hoseok. Emosinya mulai terpancing sepertinya. Seokjin, Namjoon, Yoongi dan Jungkook bergegas menghampiri ruang tamu saat mereka mendengar keributan disana

"astaga teman-teman, calm down okay? Kita bisa selesaikan ini secara baik-baik" Namjoon menengahi sambil mendorong kedua belah pihak dengan perlahan agar tak memperbesar masalah

"dia yang memulainya hyung" ucap Jimin dengan nada tinggi sambil menunjuk Hoseok dengan tidak sopan, membuat yang ditunjuk menepis tangan Jimin dengan tatapan nyalang yang makin ketara

"sopanlah sedikit pada hyungmu, Park. Aku hanya menghkawatirkanmu. Tak bisakah kau menerima niat baikku?!" bentak Hoseok pada Jimin sambil balas menunjuk yang lebih muda. Jimin yang makin tersulut emosi hendak memukul Hoseok namun segera ditahan oleh Jungkook dan Yoongi, Hoseokpun hampir sama. Ingin sekali meninju wajah Park brengsek ini sebelum akhirnya ditahan oleh Seokjin dan Namjoon

"Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin memberi pelajaran pada bocah brengsek ini!" ucap Hoseok sambil meronta agar Namjoon dan Seokjin melepaskannya

"kemari! Biar kuhajar kau!" tantang Jimin sambil berontak karena ditahan oleh Yoongi dan Jungkook

"astaga sebenarnya kalian ini kenapa hah!? Bisakah bertindak lebih dewasa!?" Yoongi menengahi sambil berteriak, membuat kelima member bangtan tersebut terdiam.

"apa masalah kalian? Kalian bisa ceritakan hal ini pelan-pelan pada kami. ingat kan, kita ini keluarga. Tak seharusnya seperti ini" ucap Seokjin, member tertua di Bangtan

"Jimin hyung, Hoseok hyung, tenangkan diri kalian. Kalian ini hyungku, panutanku. Apa kalian tak malu bertindak hal kekanakan seperti ini dihadapanku, adik kalian?" tanya sang maknae, Jungkook. Dan kaliamat Jungkook barusan menampar keduanya. Benar yang Jungkook katakan. Tak seharusnya mereka bersikap seperti ini. Mereka pun akhirnya mulai tenang dan meredam emosi masing-masing. Sudah cukup mereka bertindak bodoh dihadapan para member

"baiklah.. maafkan aku hyung karena membentakmu" ucap Jimin pelan pada hoseok dan dibalas usapan lembut pada rambut Jimin sambil berkata

"tak apa, maafkan aku juga karena bertanya2 terus"

"tidak hyung, aku yang salah"

"Jimin, aku lebih tua, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf"

"tidak hyung justru yang lebih muda yang minta maaf"

"tidak Jimin.. aku-"

"Hyung please.. akulah yang-"

"ASTAGA SUDAHLAH!" ucap Yoongi, Namjoon, Seokjin dan Jungkook serempak sambil menghela napas jengah, membuat kedua tersangka kita menampilkan cengiran polos atau mungkin cengiran bodoh. Mereka tak habis pikir kenapa orang seperti Jimin dan Hoseok bisa berada satu tim dengan mereka? Sudahlah, yang terperting mereka sudah kembali seperti semula

"baiklah, bisa kalian jelaskan kenapa kalian sampai bertindak bodoh begini?" tanya Namjoon sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada

"begini hyung.."

"awalnya Jimin datang dengan memasang wajah kacau yang sangat menyakiti mataku. Lalu aku bertanya padanya 'ada apa?' tapi dia tak menjawab dan hanya menghela napas. Kupikir dia sakit atau apa, tapi katanya ini semua karena Taehyung. Tapi saat aku ingin memberi Taehyung pelajaran, Jimin menghalangiku dan berkata kalau ini bukan salah Taehyung. Lalu aku bertanya lagi 'kau kenapa' dan Jimin malah membentakku dan aku.. jadi emosi?" ucap Hoseok panjang lebar sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal

"yak! Kenapa ini semua seolah jadi salahku? Apa itu yang kau bilang yang lebih tua harus mengalah?" tanya Jimin, sepertinya Park muda kita ini sedang sensitif

"hei tak perlu membentakku, ini memang salahmu" ucap hoseok sambil menunjuk Jimin didepan hidungnya

"jangan menunjukku brengsek!" desis Jimin sambil menepis tangan Hoseok. Astaga mulai lagi

"kalian mau berhenti atau kupanggil polisi?" ucap Yoongi dingin sambil memamerkan senyum cantiknya yang bagi mereka itu adalah senyuman yang paling mengerikan didunia. Keduanya berhenti adu mulut dan memundukkan kepalanya takut. Haha tipe anjing yang mudah sekali dijinakkan

"baiklah, aku jadi mengerti. Jimin, Hoseok hanya khawatir padamu. Kau yang datang tiba-tiba dengan raut wajah yang 'menyakiti mata' begitu membuat Hoseok jadi tak tega. Ia hanya ingin menghiburmu, dan mencoba menyelesaikan masalahmu. Kau ingat kan, kita semua keluarga. Kalau salah satu diantara kita ada yang putus asa, maka wajib bagi kita untuk menghiburnya dan mencoba menyelesaikan masalah secara bersama-sama. Tak sepatutnya kau bersikap keras pada hyungmu yang sangat perhatian padamu"

"tapi hyung, ada satu masalah yang tak seharusnya kita bicarakan bukan? Maksudku.. ini masalah pribadi. Aku tak bisa—"

"jadi masalah pribadimu itu dengan Taehyung, benar?" tanya Yoongi, membuat Jimin menunduk dalam.

"Jimin?" tanya Yoongi lagi sambil menatapnya tajam

"AKU PULAAAAAAAANGG! ASTAGA DILUAR DINGIN SEKALI!" itu Taehyung. Teriakan itu sukses membuat tatapan seluruh member bangtan tertuju padanya. Sang tersangka pembuat kekacauan diwajah Jimin dengan rasa tak bersalahnya, datang dengan wajah ceria sambil menggandeng tangan seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang. Dia. Wanita itu yang membuat Jimin menjadi kacau seharian ini

"Taehyung-ah, darimana saja?" tanya Seokjin sambil menggerakkan tangannya, menyuruh Taehyung mendekat. Lantas Taehyungpun mendekat, masih setia menggenggam tangan mungil wanita itu. Jimin menatapnya tajam. Yoongi yang peka langsung menatap kemana arah pandang Jimin

"Taehyung-ah, sepertinya Jimin tak suka kau bermesraan dengan sepupumu didepannya" ucap Yoongi to the point.

APA? SEPUPU? Jadi.. wanita cantik ini..

"ah! Aku hampir lupa, tadi saat aku mengenalkan Shannon pada kalian, Jimin sedang keluar ya?" ucap Taehyung riang sambil mendekat kearah Jimin, membuat wanita yang sedari tadi digandengnya pun mau tak mau mengikuti Taehyung

"ah, Shannon, perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Taehyung lembut pada sepupunya. Shannon mengangkat tangannya, mengajak Jimin berjabat tangan dan disambut Jimin dengan wajah bodohnya

"selamat malam Oppa, Aku Shannon William. Sepupu Taehyung Oppa" ucap Shannon tersenyum manis sambil membungkukan badannya. Jimin masih setia melongo dengan wajah bodohnya. Ya, bodoh. Jimin cemburu pada sepupu Taehyung.. benar-benar tolol

"ah.. Taehyung, kita harus bicara bertujuh, bolehkah?" tanya Namjoon hati-hati, tak mau menyakiti hati wanita cantik disamping Taehyung. Taehyung mengangguk

"ah, Shannon kau bisa masuk kekamarku duluan, tak apa ya?" ucap Taehyung pelan dan dibalas anggukan mantap dari Shannon yang langsung melesat ke kamar Taehyung. Jimin hanya menatap punggung kecil itu sampai akhirnya menghilang dibalik dinding

"jadi kau cemburu pada Shannon?" tanya Jungkook pada Jimin dengan nada datar

"kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Taehyung polos

"ya.. masalah besar" ucap Yoongi sarkastik sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada

"huh? Apa? Ada apa?"

"nih, tanya sama pacarmu yang posesif ini" ucap Hoseok malas yang dibalas cubitan sayang Jimin dipinggangnya

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" pekik Hoseok sambil memukul Jimin dengan bantal yang entah darimana ia dapatkan

"huh? Jimin? Ada apa Jim?" tanya Taehyung polos

"ah, tidak apa-apa, mari kita lupakan saja semua yang terjadi diantara kita. Ayo lupakan. Kita semua keluarga kan? Mari lupakan dan kita beristirahat sejenak" ucap Jimin berwibawa sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya bangga dan dibalas delikan tajam dari semua member (kecuali Taehyung) dan perlahan Jimin melangkah mundur kemudian..

"KABUUURRR!" Jimin melesat secepat kilat sebelum akhirnya kelima member mengejarnya dengan brutal.

"YAK! PARK JIMIN! KAMI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" dan meninggalkan Taehyung yang kebingungan. Ia hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya heran 'ada apa sih?'

.

.

.

End

* * *

Satu lagi hasil karya yang tak masuk akal wkwk maavkan kalo judul dan isi tidak nyambung yea. salam Tamvan! B)

Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita dan karakter. Saya tidak bermaksud demikian. Ini murni hasil pemikiran saya.

Akhir kata, review?


End file.
